


Kiss me cause you want to

by Qitana



Series: Kiss Me [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing Booth AU, M/M, Making Out, Matsu is having an existential crises like the whole time, Strong Language, This Was Supposed To Be Sexy, and makki is a lil shit, but i dont know what happened, why are these dorks such memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My ass is a lot of things, and you are <em>definitely</em> not thinking about how heavy it is right now.” Matsu cursed Makki for being 100% correct.</p><p>“For real though, did you think I couldn’t feel you stare almost <em>every single day</em> during practise?” Hanamaki’s hand moved higher and tangled in Matsu’s soft, slightly spiky hair, ruffling the strands playfully before gripping it lightly. “Can you honestly say you’ve never thought about bending me over and just, I dunno, <em>fucking</em> me into tomorrow?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me cause you want to

**Author's Note:**

> Who would've thought writing matsuhana, and NSFW matsuhana at that would be so hard?? why?? 
> 
> I'm not overly happy with the end result, but I hope you guys like it! The kiss me trilogy is finally done!

“Oye, Matsun, Makki, can you keep the last few things away?” Oikawa pointed at the chairs and the table. “I wanna go home a little early today. Iwa-chan promised to treat me to milk bread.”

Matsun and Hanamaki shared a rather secretive smirk before Hanamaki smiled sweetly at Oikawa, “Sure! Have fun, we’ll take care of everything here.”

Oikawa’s slight blush did not escape either of their rather perceptive gazes, and his behaviour intrigued them- what were they now, after that rather steamy kiss behind the booth?

They continued to watch him as he ran away, and only when his back had vanished from sight did Hanamaki glance back at Matsun and laugh. “1000 yen says they’re banging by next week.”

“2500 yen says they bang before that. Oikawa can’t resist those arms and we both know it. Remember how he was groping them and fucking moaning?” Matsun accompanied his rather solemn words with a weird groping motion, and Hanamaki doubled over, laughing till his eyes teared up slightly.

“You’re on,” he confirmed and took Matsu’s hand, giving it a firm shake. The moment he pulled away, Matsu began missing the heat and the rather rough texture of the skin. It reminded him of his own hands- bruised, imperfect, filled with calluses; a volleyball players’ hands.

They slowly began stacking the chairs up, passionately arguing about how long Iwaizumi’s crush on Oikawa had gone unnoticed by the setter, and made their way to the gym, heading to the storage closet in the back. They made three trips- one for the chair and two for each of the tables. It wasn’t a particularly long journey, but each piece of furniture was quite heavy, and when they were finally done, Matsu slid into one of the chairs placed haphazardly in the poorly lit room, trying to catch his breath and keep up with the argument.

“I’m telling you, it started in high school,” Makki insisted, plopping into a chair across from Matsu before standing up, flipping it around and sinking down, resting his chin on top of the back rest.

_He looks cute._

Matsu ignored his brain.

“Definitely since they were little. Come on Makki, have you seen the _look_ in Iwaizumi’s eyes when he looks at Oikawa? Its so gross, it has to be longer than high school.”

“But you’re telling me Oikawa didn’t notice at all, all these years? Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Matsu shrugged, quite mystified himself, “He’s smart, no doubt. Doesn’t mean he’s smart _all_ the time.”

Hanamaki sighed and Matsu looked up, catching his gaze; only this time, something was different. Those eyes were not twinkling with mischief or wit- there was a glint in them, and Makki was practically oozing sensuality, his entire body suddenly seemed tenser, his grip on the chair firmer. Matsu sucked in a deep breath, and he felt afraid and strangely turned on. He couldn’t believe how close he had gotten to popping a boner.

 _Not now, not now, not now_ he chanted in his mind, damn near praying for it to just vanish. He almost resorted to tactics like imagining his grandma naked when Makki spoke up again, and even his voice sounded huskier, sort of rough but in the best possible way.

“Speaking of idiots,” Hanamaki crooned, and Matsu barely managed to conceal the shiver that tingled down his spine, “I know of one that’s almost as bad as Oikawa, maybe worse.”

“And who might that be?” Matsu’s voice sounded strange, almost strangled.

“I’ll give you two guesses.” The sarcasm in Hanamaki’s voice was heavy, but it was free of malice; more impatient than anything. He had slowly begun to get off the chair, his movements smooth and catlike, nothing short of graceful. Matsu swallowed thickly and thanked satan for his devil given poker face, something he’d hoped had done a half decent job of concealing a majority of his emotions. 

“Kageyama?,” he supplied for an answer, desperately trying to figure out a way to change the rather odd atmosphere in the now too tiny room.

“Close, but not quite.” Hanamaki was now approaching him, each step calculated, careful, almost predatory. The look in his eye had intensified, and Matsu felt a strange urge to run away and move closer. He hated how moving closer was a much likelier option, the option he wanted to choose, and by sheer will power, he remained seated, sweating profusely as Hanamaki finally conquered the distance between them, now standing just shy of him. He was practically burning holes into Matsu’s head, and when his lips curled into a feral smirk, Matsu’s cock went from relatively limp to half hard and he wanted to die.

There was no poker face in the world that could save him now.

“Last chance, _Issei_.” It was probably a world record, the speed with which Matsu’s cock went from half hard to standing at full attention, straining against the material of his pant. It wasn’t fair, Matsu decided. Hanamaki was playing dirty by damn near purring his name in that sultry voice, his first name at that. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still pinned down by that gaze, and Hanamaki seemed plenty aware of his discomfort. If anything, he seemed to _enjoy_ it, enjoy watching Matsu squirm and wince in pain.

“….. Ushiwaka?”

Makki laughed at that, and it sounded both amused and annoyed. When their eyes met again, Matsu knew Hanamaki had seen right through his bullshit. They both knew exactly who Makki was talking about.

Matsu expected a taunt, a jab, a snide comment about his stupidity. He expected Makki to make fun of him for having such a ginormous crush on his meme buddy. He even expected Makki to become somewhat sincere and maybe talk it out with him, reject him gently and then go back to being normal, though the likelihood of that scenario was slim to none.

He had a few outcomes in mind, and while he didn’t particularly desire any of them, he prided himself on knowing Makki the best, and hence prepared himself for the likeliest result.

Which was exactly why his eyes widened exponentially when Makki placed one leg on one side of his body and then repeated the motion with the other before gently sliding down, effectively straddling the man, his legs anchoring the both of them in place. 

“Wha-”

“Just how much credit do you give yourself, Matsu?,” Makki mused, his hands coming around Matsu’s neck, settling on his shoulders heavily. Matsu could hear his heart beat faster than it ever had, even during some of their most intense matches, and he no longer knew what was going to kill him first - Makki _in his lap_ , Makki _smirking_ while sitting on his lap, Makki’s extremely potent deodrant, Makki’s hands around his neck because _come on he’s dreamed of this since forever_ or a cardiac arrest. He reckoned it was the last simply because he wanted the remaining last bit of his pride to stay somewhat intact.

“Do you honestly think you were being discreet? Can you even _spell_ subtle?,” Makki continued, his fingers brushing against the back of Matsu’s neck, and no that definitely did not make his cock twitch, not at all.

“Your poker face,” Makki whispered, “is useless with me, or did you forget?”

By some miracle, Matsu found his voice again. “Hanamaki, get off me. Your ass is heavy.”

“My ass is a lot of things, and you are _definitely_ not thinking about how heavy it is right now.” Matsu cursed Makki for being 100% correct.

“For real though, did you think I couldn’t feel you stare almost _every single day_ during practise?” Hanamaki’s hand moved higher and tangled in Matsu’s soft, slightly spiky hair, ruffling the strands playfully before gripping it lightly. “Can you honestly say you’ve never thought about bending me over and just, I dunno, _fucking_ me into tomorrow?”

If Hanamaki continued talking like that, Matsu knew they were going to have a problem. Premature ejaculation was not a feat to be proud of.

“My question to you is… why haven’t you ever done anything about it?” Matsu couldn’t really decipher the tone of Makki’s voice. He sounded soft, almost wistful, maybe just a tad bit… eager?

“We’re together so much, you’ve had all the chances in the world. For fuck’s sake Matsu, three years isn’t enough? Three whole years of me wearing ridiculously tiny shorts, bending over way more than necessry, planning so many sleepovers and moments we could be alone?”

In Matsu’s defence, he noticed the bending over thing.

“Well? Say something you stupid shit.”

Matsu wasn’t sure how he did it, but he somehow managed to speak, and with a straight voice at that.

“I didn’t want us to stop being us. What if you didn’t like me? What if you were bending over all the time cause you really liked stretching, _or worse_ , you were doing it for someone else? What if-”

“Shit, I know Oikawa is an idiot, but you’re seriously this close to being so much worse.”

Matsukawa would’ve retorted with something equally snarky but suddenly Hanamaki was kissing him and his brain just about malfunctioned completely.

He didn’t know what do to actually. He didn’t know where his hands were supposed to go, he didn’t know how his lips were supposed to move, he didn’t know how to react, but he soon realised that it was ok not to know- Makki could always teach him.

“Loosen up fuckface,” Hanamaki whispered against his lips, his hands leaving Matsu’s hair, and before Matsu had the time to miss the loss of contact, Hanamaki gripped his hands, the limbs hanging uselessly by his side till then and put them on his hips before pushing his fingers into Matsu’s hair once again, massaging the scalp slightly.

Their second kiss was better, more natural, but Matsu still found himself at a loss. Nothing could calm him down- his entire body shook with nervous energy and there was this irrational fear in his mind, that this was all a dream and he was going to wake up yet again with painful morning wood or worse.

“Baka.” The insult was accompanied by a smack to the head, and Matsu couldn’t help frown at the man in his lap. “Stop overthinking or better yet, stop thinking. This is happening Issei, so start kissing me back already. I swear, making out with my _pillow_ is more fun than th-”

Matsu preferred Hanamaki’s lips on his a whole lot more than him using them to spew out poorly worded insults, so he felt completely justified in moving his hands to the back of Hanamaki’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.

It was supposed to be a _shut up_ kiss, a kiss meant to stop the insults that seemed to come out like word vomit- Issei did not mean for the kiss to be as heated as it was, and suddenly neither of them were doing any thinking, much less doing any overthinking. Suddenly, they were just _feeling_ , and _touching_ , and _groping_ and just _breathing_ the other in.

Matsu found himself appreciating Hanamaki’s hipbones, a part of the man he had never really paid too much attention to before. They were shapely, and sensitive it appeared, if the shivers that ran down Hanamaki’s body every time Matsu drew circles on them were anything to go by. And this was through his uniform pants.

Slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, Matsu moved his hands lower, griping those thighs that were packed with lean muscles, the flesh both hard and soft and just perfect in his ever humble opinion. He massaged them slowly, with firm confident movements, and Hanamaki’s hum of approval made him smile into their kiss, just as Hanamaki licked the seam of his lips, and Hanamaki didn’t have to push his way in- Matsu willing parted his lips, welcoming Makki’s tongue into his mouth, relishing the feel, the wet warmth, cherishing the moment.

It didn’t matter how abruptly the kiss had begun- this was Makki, _his_ Makki, and the level of familiarity Matsu had with the man made it easy to relax, to let go, to give in. His mind hadn’t fully comprehended the situation yet, and his body was working more on autopilot than anything, but every sensation felt insanely good, it felt so right, it felt perfect.

Matsu’s hands apparently had a mind of their own- he had no idea that they had gotten a whole lot more frisky when he suddenly noticed how they were no longer gripping the firm warmth of Hanamaki’s thighs; rather, they were cupping his ass, kneading the soft flesh in slow sensual movements, and he greedily swallowed all of Makki’s moans, kissing the man back sloppily but with equal vigor. Squeezing hard, Matsu thrust his tongue into the man’s mouth and began a thorough exploration, making sure to lick, suck, bite and nibble every corner of the man’s mouth. He tasted like nothing Matsu had ever had before, and he was more than ok with that. 

With a gasp, Makki broke away from their kiss and Matsu couldn’t help follow the man blindly, seeking out those soft, plump lips, but was stopped with a chuckle. He opened his eyes slowly, and the look of almost pure adoration on Makki’s face made his heart clench painfully, and another small part of his brain registered that _this was happening_ , that he was kissing this infuriating, hilarious, witty man. 

“You got some moves Matsu, where did that come from?" 

"I’m not a prude you know,” Matsu mused, and it was true. He’d kissed a few people here and there, maybe during a truth or dare game, that one girl he tried dating in his second year, and those kisses weren’t necessarily bad, he just didn’t enjoy any of them nearly as much as he enjoyed kissing Makki. 

“I never said prune, but like, ho-" 

"Holy shit, just shut up.” He kissed him again, and again, _and again_ , simply because he could. Each kiss made them increasing breathless, and the pain in Matsu’s pant was not subsiding; if anything he found himself on the verge of cursing and whimpering because this was torture. It never occurred to him that he could take care of it, right there with Makki. Makki, on the other hand, was more than eager and willing.

Matsu was so into the kiss that he barely noticed his pant zipper being pulled down in quick, jerky movements, and when Makki pulled his dick out, he damn near groaned as a cool breeze caressed his sensitive skin, sharply contrasting the tight warmth of Makki’s hand. 

“Fuck, you’re slightly bigger than me,” Makki complained against Matsu’s lips before pulling back and looking down between them, giving Matsu’s dick an experimental jerk. Matsu’s hips almost involuntarily bucked up into Makki’s hand, and he squeezed the man’s ass a tad bit harder, trying his level best to not moan like a bitch in heat. Hanamaki’s hand felt way better than it had any right to, than any hand had the right to.

“Shit, this is not how I roll,” was all Matsu managed to grumble out before sliding his hands off Makki’s ass and moving to open his zipper, his movements rushed and clumsy, but he managed to pull out Makki’s dick and it fell heavily in his palm. He marveled at the flesh resting in his hand, hot and hard and he got what Makki was talking about- he was bigger, but Makki was a little thicker. Giving the man’s dick a firm tug, Matsu smiled into Makki’s neck as he listened to the moans spill out of Hanamaki’s mouth because apparently, Makki had no issue being loud and vocal and Matsu was realising that he liked Makki being loud and vocal. Very, _very_ much.

“Here, let’s- wait move your hand for a sec, come on-” Makki gently moved closer in Matsu’s lap, his body now pressed more firmly against Matsu’s and when their cocks brushed against one another, Matsu couldn’t help the grunt that escaped him, leaving his lips before he had the opportunity to bite it down. Makki’s own hums and groans were not lost to either of their ears, and when Makki grabbed both their cocks in his hand, Matsu felt his hips jerk again, and he already wanted to come. 

_Premature_ , he scolded himself, _premature_. 

Makki’s pace was agonising- not too slow, but not nearly fast enough. His hand wasn’t large enough to cover both their cocks, and Matsu decided to help him out with that. Wrapping his hand around the side Makki couldn’t reach, Matsu curled his fingers over Makki’s and began moving with him, stroking them both to climax. 

There was so much precome, and it didn’t really matter who’s it was- all that mattered was that it made those lewd squelching noises, the movements were so much easier now, and shit it just felt _so good_. Matsu made it a point to slide his thumb over Makki’s slit every once in a while, and the noises Makki gasped out made him do it over and over again.

Matsu had never been pleasured by someone else before. Makki made a regular appearance in his not-so-innocent dreams, and that ass had been a subject of interest when he took care of himself on a semi regular bases, but the feeling of Makki’s hand on his dick, the feeling of him panting and moaning into his ear, the feeling of him biting and sucking on his lips had him this close to tipping over the edge and he didn’t even care anymore that it hadn’t been very long. His only solace was that Makki seemed equally close if not more, and he sped up their strokes, tightening his grip on their dicks.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck _Issei_ ~”

“ _Takahiro_ ~” He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t want to say that name, especially in this situation, and Matsu felt like the time had come- the time to use his ultimate weapon. 

And it worked so well. 

Hanamaki came almost instantly, spilling all over their hands and he was shivering in Matsu’s lap, the aftershocks still running through his body. But even in his state of heightened pleasure, he didn’t forget Matsu. 

“Issei~,” he crooned, kissing the man sweetly and that was all it took to undo Matsu, and he came almost violently in their hands, hips bucking up as much as they could with Hanamaki still in his lap. They made out for a bit while Matsu calmed down, and the feel of Makki’s tongue running along his, the whispers and giggles they shared between innocent pecks made his heart swell with an emotion he didn’t quite want to name yet. 

“Well that was awesome,” Hanamaki commented into the silence. It wasn’t awkward, but Matsu was used to his constant snark, so hearing his voice made him feel more like their usual selves.

“Yes well, you’re terrible at jacking off.”

“Doesn’t the old saying go practise makes perfect?”

“Yeah, so- oh. _Oh_." 

And Matsu could one hundred percent confirm, that practise did in fact make perfect. But it didn’t really matter- Makki was his definition of perfect right from the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> FOr real tho, a comment would make me so happy rn.


End file.
